Nine Times
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: Nine short moments about Haruka and Makoto's evolving friendship.


_Author's note: These are just some __ MakoHaru_ not-quite drabbles. Just some short ramblings about my Free!OTP

* * *

**One:**  
Makoto watches from a spot on the cool, wet sand. He sees Haruka laying on his back, floating aimlessly in the shallow waters. The waves aren't strong, but he hears them lapping at the sand. Those same waves calmly move around Haruka, and like always, Haruka effortlessly accepts the water around him. Makoto wonders what it feels like to find such peace and tranquility as Haruka does when he is in the water. Haruka belongs in the water. Haruka is beautiful in the water.

**Two:**  
It is late and Makoto and Haruka have school tomorrow. Haruka spent his entire Sunday swimming in the ocean. Makoto spent a good time in the water himself, but now they are home. Well, they are in Haruka's home. Makoto's mother and father don't mind it when he stays over with his friend. Makoto told them once that he worried about how lonely Haruka was, and how difficult it must be to live alone. Since then Makoto is always allowed to keep Haru company, and he is grateful that his parents understand

**Three:**  
There is an ease in their friendship that is difficult to explain. That devotion Haruka has with water sometimes surfaces in their relationship too. There are small glimpses of something deeper and unexpected which Makoto never saw coming, but is very grateful for. Haruka never says much, but when he does, Makoto always understands what his friend means.

**Four:**  
Mako can't help himself. He has been wrestling with these feelings for awhile, and tonight in the autumn air he just can't stop himself from reaching over and putting his hand atop Haruka's hand. Makoto thinks he has made a terrible mistake until Haruka's fingers wriggle and fit into the gaps between his own fingers. Haru squeezes gently. Neither boy says anything as they sit and hold hands until the sun sets. Makoto releases Haruka and waves to him as he heads home.

**Five:**  
Their second year is quickly approaching. So is the summer. The frequency at which Makoto finds Haruka soaking in a bath of cool water while wearing his swimming trunks increases exponentially. Makoto finds himself wishing for warm weather. He smiles when it is sunny and beautiful and the scent of the sea wafts into the town. Makoto will take Haruka to the beach and watch him swim. Makoto knows how much Haruka loves the water. If only Haruka knew how much Makoto loved him.

**Six:**  
Makoto can't breathe. The air won't come. Even as Makoto tries to calm himself, air doesn't come. Haruka wears a genuine expression of worry as Makoto finally calms down enough to stutter, "You...you kissed me!" Makoto never imagined in a million years that Haru would kiss him first. He wasn't even sure Haruka felt the same as he did.

Once Makoto manages to stop his panic attack, Haruka's expression returns to its normal apathetic calm. Haruka shrugs and says, "Of course I kissed you," as if it was the most natural thing he could have done.

**Seven:**  
It hurts a little seeing how passionate Haruka gets around Rin. It also hurts to be so easily dismissed by Rin. It is like Makoto isn't worthy of Rin's time or attention, so when Haru ditches Makoto with Nagisa in that dark hallway of their old swimming club, and then doesn't listen and almost dives into a waterless pool, Makoto can't help but be upset. He swallows down his disappointment and anger. He doesn't walk Haruka home and he doesn't stay over. However, the next day he can't stay mad and he shares his smiles and laughter without reservation.

**Eight: **  
Now there is a third. Nagisa is always with them in their spare time. He almost always eats lunch with Haruka and Makoto. Nagisa calls Haruka "Haru-chan" much to Haru's chagrin. Makoto is grateful to have his younger friend back, but he also misses having his alone time with Haruka. Mako almost hugs Haruka when Haru turns to him and whispers, "Let's ditch Nagisa during lunch today."

**Nine:**  
Makoto walks Haruka home that afternoon with every intention of discussing this strange, undefined relationship they have found themselves in. They have held hands four or five times. Haruka has kissed Makoto once. Makoto has kissed Haruka twice. The other day, Makoto entered Haruka's bathroom to get him before school and Haruka wasn't wearing his bathing suit for once. Seeing Haruka naked was awkward. It had never been awkward before, but Makoto blushed and turned his head. Haruka blushed and grabbed a towel.

Mako knows they need to talk, but he doesn't know how. He forgets about even trying when Haru sits next to him on the porch. They are so close that Mako feels the warmth of Haruka's body. He enjoys the press of his leg against Haru's leg, as he gently knocks his knee against Haru's. Their legs touch from thigh to hip.

"I like you, Makoto," Haruka says.

Makoto can't help but grin shamelessly as he pulls Haru's hand into his own. "I like you too, Haru."


End file.
